harry potters 6th year
by thestraltamer
Summary: this is only a test story, i started writing it ages ago, but you can read it if you want! it is basically harrys 6th year at hogwarts. please review if you think i should write more!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter - Book 6

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom gazing over the neat front garden of number 4, Privet Drive. A cool breeze blew through the open window, causing Harry to shiver slightly, though this was partly due to his wandering thoughts. He was thinking about his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had died the previous June. Harry still felt that it was partly his fault, but he was surprised how quickly he had got over Sirius' death. He still felt sudden bursts of overwhelming sadness, and sometimes anger towards Lord Voldemort, the Dark Wizard whose fault it was that Harry Potter's parents and godfather were dead, but Harry felt more in control of himself than he had last year. He traced his lightening-bolt shaped scar with his finger, and shook himself slightly as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing – writing a letter to Remus Lupin, Alastair Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and all the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix was a group of people who fought against Lord Voldemort now that he had returned to power.

Harry dipped his eagle-feather quill into his inkpot, scribbled a last few lines about his well being, and scrawled his name at the bottom of the parchment.

"Hedwig!" His faithful snowy owl, Hedwig, fluttered over from the windowsill, where she had been picking at the mangled carcass of some poor mouse. She stuck her leg out, and Harry tied the parchment on.

"You know where to go!" he whispered to her, as she glided away into the setting sun. Harry flexed his fingers and wandered downstairs to see if there was any sign of life in the house. The Dursley's often went out in the evenings, leaving Harry reign of the house. They forbid him to use the telephone and computer, or watch television. Harry did anyway, though, because he knew that they now lived in fear of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who had sworn to Harry's Uncle Vernon that if he heard that Harry was being mistreated, he would be over there before you could say 'Mimblewimble'.

Apparently the Dursley's had gone out somewhere that evening, because they didn't seem to be around, despite leaving the television on. There was some programme about wildlife on, but Harry flicked it off. He wandered into the kitchen and stole one of his cousin Dudley's king-size Mars Bars. His aunt and uncle had tried to put Dudley on a diet last year, but had given up ages ago, Dudley being King-size himself.

Harry went outside to sit in the immaculate garden. At the beginning of the summer, he had no idea how he was going to get through the holidays. With Sirius' death, and Voldemort's return, he was feeling particularly depressed, but his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, wrote to him regularly, keeping him updated with how their summer's were going. Lupin and the other members of the Order did the same. He also got the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, so he knew what was going on in the wizarding world. Now that the Ministry of Magic knew that Lord Voldemort had returned to power, there were plenty of articles with rumours and similar, but, so far, there had been nothing in particular that had caught Harry's attention. He was waiting, though.

As Harry lay on the grass, he spotted a small round ball suddenly come hurtling towards him. He caught it, realising immediately that it was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, with Ron's daily update on 'Life at the Burrow'. Harry went inside, and up to his room, where he untied the letter from Pig's leg. He gave Pig one of Hedwig's owl treats before watching him launch himself haphazardly into the warm evening air and go hurtling away again.

Harry unrolled Ron's letter and began to read.

"_Harry,_

_How are you? Fine, I hope. Well, listen, I have some great news. Mum has contacted Dumbledore to ask if you can come and say at the Burrow for the last four weeks of the holiday, and he says that you can! We would come and get you but Dad says that it may not be such a good idea – he remembers the incident with your relation's living room two years ago! So Dumbledore has organised for Moony to meet you at 7pm at the end of Privet Drive on 31st July, where you will get the Knight Bus to the Burrow. Hermione should arrive then, too. Write back quickly if you can come – if you can't, then Moony says he'll deal with your Aunt and Uncle when he comes to get you. In other words, you are coming whether your Aunt and Uncle agree or not. See you then! _

_Ron."_

Harry's heart leapt. As long as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't make too much trouble, then he could was free! He shouldn't have any trouble getting round the Dursley's – they were always glad to be rid of him. He quickly scribbled a reply to Ron, then realised that Hedwig wasn't back yet. He sighed and slumped back in his chair, guessing that she would probably stay out hunting for a while now.

Very reluctantly, he pulled a neglected Charms essay towards him. If he was going to the Burrow in two days, he had better get as much homework done as possible, because it wasn't as if he had never left his homework to the last minute before. He decided that he definitely _didn't_ want a detention during his first week back at Hogwarts. He wrote a couple of paragraphs, before tossing his Charms aside and getting started on a particularly hard Transfiguration assignment. He gave up on that after half an hour of scratching his head with his quill and muttering to himself, and began to research some Potions information for that essay.

"Oh, stuff it!" Harry muttered to himself, throwing his quill at the wall. He went and flopped down on his bed, scowling and still muttering about homework. He buried his head in his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. He must have slept for about five hours, dreaming that Dobby the House-Elf was playing Quidditch, because when he woke, the Dursley's had returned – Harry could hear Uncle Vernon snoring next door – and the street was deadly quiet. Hedwig was back, she must have been what had woken Harry up, so he gave her the letter addressed to Ron and an owl treat before watching her glide noiselessly away again.

Harry then flopped back down on his bed and promptly fell fast asleep again.

On the morning of the 31st, Harry woke early and grinned broadly. As well as going to the Burrow, it was also his 16th birthday, and the first thing he noticed as he leapt out of his bed was four owls perched on his windowsill, waiting to be let in. The first was Hedwig, who had a small note in her beak. Harry opened it. It read,

"Hey Harry,

Happy Birthday! Ron has invited me to the Burrow too, so I am going to give you your present this evening when I see you. I think Ron might too.

Love Hermione"

Harry's heart leapt excitedly as he realised it was less than 12 hours until he saw his friends again. He put Hermione's note aside, and looked at the other three owls. One was Pig, one he recognised as a school owl, and the third was unfamiliar. He tore open the note from Ron – it was a reminder that he was to meet Lupin at seven, and that he would also give Harry his present that evening.


	2. Chapter 2 OWL Results

Chapter 2: OWL Results

Harry turned to the school owl, which bore a thick looking letter and a messily wrapped parcel with Hagrid's handwriting on. He untied these and the school owl took off through the window.

He decided to open his school letter first, which was unusually thick. It was a few seconds until he realised why - the letter contained his Ordinary Wizarding Level results! Hands shaking slightly, he unfolded the parchment. He discarded the standard letter explaining that term began on September 1st and slowly began to read his results.

"Dear Mr. Potter," it read,

"On behalf of the Department of Magical Education, please find enclosed the results for your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams (OWL's) which you sat last June.

Key:

O Outstanding

E Exceeds Expectations

A Acceptable

PASS

P Poor

D Dreadful

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defence against the Dark Arts O

Divination D

Herbology A

History of Magic P

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Congratulations on achieving 7 OWL's, Mr. Potter.

Yours Sincerely,

W. Martoch, Head of the Department of Magical Education"

"Seven OWL's..." Harry muttered to himself, "that's pretty good... I obviously wasn't going to get History of Magic... or Divination, thank God I can drop them now... and somehow I have managed to pass Astronomy, even though that was the night that Hagrid was attacked... Exceeds Expectations in Potions – Snape said you had to have at least Outstanding to enter his NEWT level class – so, yay, I can drop potions!"

It then occurred to Harry that he was talking to himself, which he was trying to avoid, because it was what that _scum_ Kreacher did. He wasn't too bothered, though – seven OWL's was good! He wondered what Ron and Hermione got, then again remembered that it wasn't long until he saw them again.

He then opened his present from Hagrid, which was an extremely furry scarf – an interesting gift to be given in mid summer...

It was then that he remembered the last owl, the unfamiliar one, which had been sitting so still on his bedside cabinet that he had almost forgotten it was there. He untied the note that was tied around it's leg, and unfolded it. It was a very small and thin piece of parchment, a little torn at the edges, and it had been written in deep purple ink.

-

ok, i just want to thank FanFan Fan for being my first and only reviewer. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! well, maybe not that much, but i honestly did not think that people would read my story. although not the most detailed review in the world, i think it was meant to be a positive one, and the answer is YES i think i am going to write more. Soz if this chappie was a little short and kind of cuts off, but hey, its my version of a mild cliffie.

also i forgot on my last chapter the disclaimer so here it is now:

i do not own any of the characters in my story (except maybe a few which i might invent later) and i do not intend to make money out of this story.

plz plz plz times a million review my story! i will try and make the next chappie a bit longer.

lol thestraltamer


	3. Chapter 3 Back to the Burrow at last

"This thing all things devours:

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grinds hard stone to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats high mountain down."

Harry frowned and turned the piece of parchment over to see if there was anything on the other side. It was blank. He didn't understand. He recognised the note as being a riddle, but who was it from and why? He thought about the riddle, hoping the answer would help, but he couldn't work it out. He nearly tossed it in the bin, thinking it was maybe just a joke, but some notion stopped him, and he slid it into his trunk, which lay at the bottom of his bed. Trying not to puzzle over the note too much, he mental a mental note of all the things he should really do before seven that evening. The first thing was to get those damned essays finished, which would take most of the day. He also needed to clean Hedwig's cage and pack his trunk, which shouldn't take too long, even without using magic.

By six forty-five, Hedwig's cage had been thoroughly cleaned, he had nearly completed all his homework, (he and Ron could work on the rest together) and all his belongings were in his trunk, even if they weren't as neat as they could have been. He struggled downstairs, and just before he left, he called out to the Dursley's, "Right, I'm off now, see you next year!" Not surprisingly, he got no reply, even though he was sure that they had heard him. He did not care though, seeing as he would very soon be at one of his most favourite places, The Burrow.

As he neared the end of Privet Drive, he saw a familiar shabby figure waiting to meet him on the corner. He grinned and quickened his pace.

"Remus!" he called out as he approached.

Remus Lupin grinned back at the black haired boy that stood before him.

"Hi Harry! It's great to see you again, although I'm not sure that it is so great that I have to look up at you now, rather than down. How are you?"

Harry laughed, realising that he was now indeed taller than Remus. He wondered how tall Ron was now, seeing as Ron usually seemed to double in height each summer.

"I'm great. How are we travelling?"

"Knight Bus, I'm afraid. It seemed most convenient. I hope you don't mind too much."

"Nah, it's OK. I can't wait to see everybody again."

Remus stuck out his right arm, and there was a loud BANG as a large, purple, now familiar vehicle came into view. They climbed on board, Remus handing the driver Ernie a handful of silver sickles. Harry noted that the conductor, Stan Shunpike was absent, but thought nothing of it – he was probably just ill.

Harry and Remus took seats at the back of the bus, and immediately launched into deep conversation. As they talked, Harry noticed that Remus looked extremely well for once, although maybe it was because he was pleased to see Harry.

Forty-five minutes later, after they had been tossed around the backed of the bus repeatedly, there was another loud BANG and the Knight Bus pulled up outside the Burrow.

Harry and Remus thanked Ernie, and leapt off the Bus. Before Harry could say a single word, there was a scream of "Harry!" and he was enveloped in a huge hug by Mrs. Weasley, which prevented him from breathing.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley!" he managed to gasp, as she released him.

"Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you again! Ron and Hermione are inside making supper – I presume you didn't have any trouble getting here, Remus? Good, well, we'd better go inside now, it's getting quite dark now, come on... hopefully those two have nearly finished making supper, so we shouldn't be hanging around for too long... "

Harry glanced at Remus, who was trying not to laugh at Mrs. Weasley as she ushered them in, still talking at top speed to them.

end of chapter

**ok, i am really sorry about the delay, and even more sorry about the length of the chappies so far, but i'm actually having a bit of trouble getting into this story, because i wrote the first chappie so long ago i can't remember the plot. please still read my story though, because it is the reviews that keep me going. Elizabeth Teresa, thanx so much for you review cos it was really helpful, although you probably hate me now cos of this short chappie!**

**also did anyone recognise where the riddle was from? if you did you can prob guess the kind of stuff thats gonna be in my fic, although it is not going to be anything like the 3rd book i don't think.**

**so plz plz plz plz plz times a trillion review cos i need something to help me to get on with this story!**

**lol, thestraltamer**


	4. Chapter 4

**omg i havnt been on here 4 soooo long! it doesnt help that i 4got my password and have had loads ofexams etc my life is soooo hectic its amazing! i duno whether i shuld carry on with this story now the actual 6th book has been released. im so indecisive. oh wel heres the beginning of the 4th chappie which i may finish if i hav nothin better 2 do. i might just start another proper story and try 2 get in 2 it properly i dunno...**

* * *

Harry had barely entered the kitchen properly before he was once again leapt upon, although this time by a bush of thick brown hair that was attached to Hermione's head.

"Hey Harry, it's so good to see you again! I've only been here a couple of hours myself, so you haven't missed much excitement. Ron was just telling me about how the Cannons are doing..." she rolled her eyes at Ron, who was standing by the oven looking indignant.

"So what? I bet Harry would find it interesting, wouldn't you, Harry? Oh, and by the way, hi."

Harry laughed. His two best friends had barely changed since the beginning of the holidays, and he hadn't realised how much he had missed them.

"So, now I'm here, what shall we talk about first?" He asked as he began to lay the table.

"OWL's"

"The Chudley Cannon's amazing win last week."

Harry grinned at their predictable answers.

"Well, sorry Ron, but as I already know all about the Cannon's winning for the first time in three years, I think you had better be telling me how many OWL's you both got."

"Ten" said Hermione promptly, "although I only got 'Accepta-'"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, only 'acceptable' for Astronomy, because that was when Hagrid was attacked..." interrupted Ron, who was trying to catch a self-stirring wooden spoon that had made a bid for freedom. Hermione looked very put out as she summoned the spoon.

"Fine, what did you get then?" she asked in a superior way.

"Er... six. Go on – gloat."

"Hey! Six is good. I got seven. That's only one less than me!" protested Harry, accidentally dropping a plate on the floor.

"Reparo. Of course six is good. I never said it wasn't. I just said that Hermione would gloat because she got ten."

"I'm not gloating, if you hadn't noticed! Where have Lupin and your mum gone, Ron?"

The trio hadn't realised, but while they had been talking, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had indeed disappeared.

"I dunno. Probably in the living room. Come on, we'd better get on with it!" Ron grabbed a large chunk of cheese and a grater, which snapped playfully at his fingers, much to Harry and Hermione's amusement.

* * *

**(soz i know its short and cuts off randomly but i wrote it ages ago and cant remember what comes next...)**


End file.
